1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel activation apparatus using a magnetic body, and more particularly, to a fuel activation apparatus using a magnetic body which can maximize ionization of particles of a fuel under the influence of a magnetic force in a magnetic field, including diaphragms respectively disposed at an inlet and an outlet through which the fuels pass, and a magnetic induction member, by which the flow-in and flow-out speed of fuels which rotate and flow quickly in an inner side thereof is controlled, and the fuels are passed through the magnetic field in a reduced speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid or gas fuel used for an internal combustion engine is composed of a set of molecules. Positive (+) and negative (-) electric charges exist in the fuel's molecules. Due to attraction between the positive (+) and negative (-) electric charges, the fuel particles of the negative and positive electric charges are not splitted into more minute particles. Accordingly, the fuels are not actively interlocked with oxygen during combustion, thereby causing incomplete combustion.
To improve the incomplete combustion of the fuels, there has been technique that the ionization of the fuel particles is accomplished by the supply of magnetic force from a magnetic body.
Typical examples of the prior art are in detail disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,901 and 4,933,151.
Fuel ionization apparatuses in the prior art disclose that a plurality of magnets enclose a fuel duct, or the fuels are made to flow through small holes perforated on the central portion of magnets. Particularly, the former allows a large amount of magnetic forces to be applied to the fuel by which a plurality of magnets are disposed outside a fuel duct having the inner diameter slightly larger than the inner diameter of a fuel hose. However, this case has a drawback that better ionization of the fuel is not accomplished due to limitation of time and space for ionization as well as too much magnetic forces applied to the fuels.
The latter arranges a plurality holes on the central portion of a large-sized magnet, through which the fuels flow. This latter reduces combustion efficiency because the supply of too much magnetic forces and over ionization of the fuels are caused, compared with the time and space that the fuels pass.
There have been drawbacks in the well-known art not to properly utilize magnetic forces generated from the magnetic body, and also to reduce fuel combustion efficiency due to too much magnetic forces being directly applied to the fuel and over-ionization of the fuel.
Further effective ionization technique of fuels using a magnetic body has been disclosed in Korean patent no. 105638 by the inventor of the present invention that allows the fuels to effectively pass through the magnetic body.